


Buy One Get One Free

by BellaTheReal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Teenlock, so much fluff i'm ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaTheReal/pseuds/BellaTheReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works at Tesco's part time and Sherlock is a frequent customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy One Get One Free

John had taken the job as soon as it was offered. The pay was shite but hey, he got a discount on groceries and that would help out at home.

It wasn't exactly the most glamorous of jobs either, John had started with mopping and keeping the aisles clean, which also meant dealing with spills of all sorts. Solids, liquids, the occasional bodily fluids (really, why were 9 months pregnant women out shopping?), but eventually John worked his way to cashier.

In retrospect, that wasn't exactly the best thing either. People were touchy and irrational and don't even get John started on the coupons. When it came right down to it, though, angry mothers were better than expectant ones going into labour (he wasn't getting over that any time soon).

Day in and day out, John swiped groceries, made small talk, and just bore through the monotonous work. Sometimes he'd make up stories in his head about the things a person was buying. It was an odd sort of thing, but it helped pass the time; not to mention some people bought weird things. John really hoped his disturbance didn't show when an elderly woman bought around four boxes of condoms along with an alarming selection of fruit.

On one day, towards the end of John's shift, he hardly even looked up as he began swiping the groceries, but as he noticed he had just swiped nail polish remover, a box of matches, and a pound of potatoes, he looked up. John met the eyes of someone he hadn't met before. Which, with working at the grocer's, was rather surprising.

"Ah, quite the assortment." John said, swiping a pair of gardening gloves.

"Yes, well." The stranger shrugged, and John realized that was all he was getting for then.

John fell silent, ringing up the total and accepting the cash, handing over the change and offering a "Have a good day", though that was met with an unnerving stare and a nod.

He looked after the curly haired stranger for a long moment before snapping his attention back to the next customer. And soon, any thoughts of nail polish or potatoes were out of his mind.

Over the next few days, John found himself practically on look out for the tall stranger, though it was another week before he came around again.

"Find everything alright?" John asked, beginning to swipe, this time it was several different types of milk and raw chicken.

"Yes, though your milk supply is rather lacking." The stranger drawled.

"Dunno, looks like you've got quite enough here." John grinned.

The stranger looked disarmed at the smile, though he seemed to be able to compose himself, "In any case. You should order lactose free." He said with a huff.

"Alright... Mind if I get your name for it?" John asked, though really he was just curious. He wanted to know more about the stranger, especially because the items were growing increasingly concerning. 

"Sherlock Holmes." The other introduced shortly, “And if you’re going to be putting in an order, please add lighter fluid and industrial strength drain cleaner.” 

John paused, waiting for Sherlock to say something like ‘Just kidding’, but the other teenager seemed completely serious. He managed a nod, which seemed to appease Sherlock, “Right, well, here’s your change.” John held out the few notes, waiting for Sherlock to take it, but again the taller just sort of stared at him. It took some disgruntled man behind Sherlock to snap the pensive adolescent to attention, Sherlock promptly took his money and the bags of his groceries, and again the odd boy was gone. 

Sherlock came back more frequently, one time the boy came around twice in one day, always going into John’s queue, even when other one’s were shorter. If John hadn’t been constantly shut down for small talk each time, he would have guess the boy fancied him, a thought that caused a pleasant warmth in the pit of his stomach. 

John had always swung more towards girls, though recently he found himself thinking more about a certain pair of strikingly blue eyes along with a mess of dark curls. Though, as much as he thought about Sherlock, it was becoming apparent that he would definitely not be the other’s type. Sherlock dressed posh and striking, like he was off to an interview rather… whatever it was he did with drain cleaner. Not to mention his family was probably extremely well off, how else would a teenager manage to purchase nearly a hundred pounds worth of assorted groceries? 

During his introspective rampage, John didn’t even notice that Sherlock was standing in his queue again, and he had apparently missed something the other had said, “Sorry, what?” he asked, the familiarity between them feeling odd, but not unnatural. 

“Nothing. I simply inquired about your day.” Sherlock said, looking away, “I was attempting small talk, as you previously seem so fond of.” 

John smiled easily, “Well, my day has been fine. How about you?” He asked, beginning to check out the items, frowning as he scanned two packets of fish, dishwasher soap, cayenne peppers, chocolates and a sponge, “Right, I have to ask about this. Making dinner.. I hope?” 

Sherlock frowned, “No.” he answered, though he quickly realized a short answer would only prompt more questions, “I’m going to see how certain spices inhibit or promote certain decomposition in different liquids of varying pH.” He paused again, “I often do experiments. I’m.. I enjoy science.” He supplied, feeling a slight warmth creeping up the back of his neck. John’s attention on him often did that, and it was infuriating.

“Oh, cool.” John said, not really knowing what else to say, “Sounds very… thorough.” He chuckled, ringing up the total and accepting the money Sherlock handed over, “Maybe next time you’re around you’ll tell me how it went?” he asked, handing over the change and bags.

Sherlock’s lips quirked into a small smile, “Perhaps I will.” He fished into the bag and pulled out one of the chocolate bars, setting it on the small counter between them, “I.. this is for you.” He said quickly before walking away briskly. 

John stared at the chocolate bar for a long moment before picking it up, smiling at it and setting it near the cash register for later.

*** 

Unfortunately, John had to take a week off of work to help around at home, Harry had caused an inordinate amount of trouble and, well, things weren’t too good. As he was cleaning up another shattered plate, John couldn’t help but wish he were actually at work, though he was rather sure it had more to do with a certain customer rather than being a cashier. 

When John finally returned to work, he fell back into routine rather easily, though with it getting increasingly closer to the holidays, he had to deal with frantic people stocking up on food for what seemed like small armies. 

John was busy with inserting a new receipt paper roll when he heard a throat being cleared, he looked up and caught Sherlock’s eyes, offering the other a smile, “Hey, one sec, just have to finish this up-“

“You were gone for a week.” Sherlock interrupted, a slight frown creasing his forehead, “I had to be checked out by an extremely slow old woman.” He added, almost accusingly. 

“Sorry?” John offered, though it felt rather misplaced.

“Was it your brother? He’s an alcoholic. Causes problems for your family, him and your mother fight a lot and you acted as mediator, not to mention doctor for your brother. Near case of alcohol poisoning?” Sherlock rambled, pausing only when John held a hand up.

“Wait, wait.” John said, “How did you know all of that?”

Sherlock looked put upon for having to explain, though he took a deep breath, “You look tired, more than usual, so obviously your week away was not one of leisure. Common problems, family. Whenever there’s a row going on between two people in the store, you look up, looking both concerned and ready to intervene, as if it’s second nature. Though you’re a very passive person mostly, so it’s not you doing the fighting. Parents could be fighting but you wouldn’t be working as much as you do if both parents were around. Sibling and Mother. I saw your backpack once, hand me down with ‘Harry’ scribbled on it, so brother. Alcoholism was a stretch but something needed to be fought about and whenever someone purchases a lot of alcohol, you frown, so there we go.”

John blinked, once, twice, three times. He shook his head, looking down before finally looking back up at Sherlock, who seemed almost worried, “That was amazing.” John said simply.

It was Sherlock’s turn to fall silent, blinking, before he managed to speak again, “Amazing? That’s not how it’s often described.” 

“Suppose they usually want to deck you?” John prompted with a sideways grin.

Sherlock laughed, and John noted that it was a rather great sound, though he kept that to himself, “That’s correct, yes.” 

John nodded, “Well, it was amazing. You’re a proper genius.” He bagged the rest of Sherlock’s things (rubbing alcohol, lunch meat, three different colours of lipstick) and accepted the money, exact change this time. 

“See you later.” John said automatically, earning another small smile from Sherlock before the other walked off. 

Over the course of the next few weeks, John and Sherlock fell into a routine. Sherlock would come around nearly twice a week, three if John was lucky, and Sherlock would purchase whatever it is he needed as the two exchanged short conversation.

\--  
“Four bottles of cough syrup?” 

“They were on sale—“

“Buy one get one free, yeah, I know.”

“Of course you know, you work here, idiot.”

“Shut up and take the change.”  
\--  
It was weird, being so familiar with a customer, but Sherlock wasn’t just any customer. Often he would even attempt at helping, letting John know what problems were where or pricing issues. Usually it was just the other complaining, but it kept Sherlock around longer so John wasn’t complaining. 

John noticed, however, that Sherlock’s visits were becoming less frequent, he bought less items and it seemed that he was falling quieter and quieter, as if the two of them were taking large steps backwards. In one instance, Sherlock only visited once during the week, only to purchase a carton of eggs and blackberry jam. 

“Is everything alright?” John asked once he saw Sherlock again, swiping the head of lettuce slower than he needed. 

Sherlock nodded, “Yes, I’ve just been thinking.” 

“Thinking about what?”

Sherlock paused, shifting from foot to foot before looking up at John, “Would you like to eat dinner?” He asked suddenly.

John paused, “Like.. in general?”

Sherlock huffed, “No, idiot, I meant, would you like to eat dinner with me? I was, you’re interested in me, so I’m offering dinner. There’s an Italian place—“

“How do you know I’m interested in you?” John asked, and even if he was that was beside the point. 

“Well, it’s obvious. And I’m always right.” Sherlock frowned.

“Not always.” John smirked.

Sherlock suddenly looked apprehensive, though John laughed, “Harry is my sister, by the way, it’s short for Harriet. Never got a chance to tell you.” 

The other’s face shifted from confusion, to understanding, to annoyance, “Sister? That’s.. well, I’m nearly always right.” 

John chuckled before handing Sherlock his bags, “Yes by the way.”

Sherlock was snapped out of his thoughts again, looking to John with a frown, “Yes?”

“I mean yes to dinner with you. I get off at half five.” John grinned.

“Good.” Sherlock said stiffly, “I.. good.” He repeated. John had to stifle a laugh, you’d think the other never asked someone out before (he’d later learn that that was very much the case, and the reason Sherlock had almost ignored him for a few weeks was because the boy was having a crisis about fancying John). “See you at half five, then. We can go from here.” Sherlock decided.

“We certainly can.” John affirmed with a smile, “You can tell me about all the experiments you’ve done. Especially the ones involving all that drain cleaner.” 

With a short laugh, Sherlock turned away, and John had a very hard time concentrating on the rest of that day’s work.


End file.
